A HDD records and reproduces information on and from a magnetic-recording disk, which is a magnetic-recording medium, with a magnetic-recording head. One HDD incorporates one or a plurality of magnetic-recording disks according to the storage capacity thereof, and incorporates one or a plurality of magnetic-recording heads such that one magnetic-recording head is assigned to one recording surface of the magnetic-recording disk. A self-servo write method, in general, first selects one magnetic-recording head for position control from among a plurality of magnetic-recording heads of the HDD, and records a servo signal on a plurality of magnetic-recording disks simultaneously with the plurality of magnetic-recording heads while controlling the position by using the servo signal recorded by a position control head.
Engineers and scientists engaged in HDD manufacturing and development are interested in the methods and systems for servo writing HDDs that meet the rising demands of the marketplace for increased data-storage capacity, performance, and reliability.